Agua
by Nami Haki
Summary: Era uno de esos días calurosos de verano en los que no se podía ni abrir la ventana. Aunque Roronoa Zoro no estaba seguro de dónde hacía más calor, si fuera o dentro de la habitación. One-shoot.


_**Agua**_

Si no fuera porque tenía el mar en frente de sus ojos, Roronoa Zoro hubiese podido jurar que se encontraba en medio del desierto de Arabasta. Los rayos de sol llegaban a todos los riñones del Sunny Go, aumentando la temperatura del ambiente hasta límites insospechados.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí sin moverse. Su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente enganchado al asiento de cuerpo del puesto de vigía. Su único entretenimiento era ver, a través de la ventana, el lento movimiento de las olas al chocar contra el barco. ¡Oh, lo que daría por tirarse al mar!

Escuchó algunas voces y se asomó para ver quién era el loco que había salido a cubierta con aquél calor. Si querían morir, entonces iban bien encaminados. A paso tranquilo salió Nami en bikini acompañada de Sanji, el cual llevaba una tumbona en la mano y todavía iba vestido con su traje negro, ya que según él decía: "No se pueden perder las formas delante de las señoritas". Pudo ver como la navegante le ordenó algo con la mano y él se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Acto seguido la pelirroja se tumbó y empezó a ponerse crema solar.

Zoro no pudo evitar reír ante las acciones de sus nakama. Definitivamente, Nami era una manipuladora y Sanji, un imbécil pervertido. Bajó la persiana cuando decidió que ya no valía la pena seguir mirando y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento que estaba justo en frente de un ventilador.

Un suspiro de felicidad salió de su boca al sentir el aire rozar su sudorosa y desnuda piel, ya que hacía bastante rato que se había deshecho de su camiseta y pantalón, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos.

-Mmh. –Cerró los ojos suspirando- Ahora si podré dormir a gusto.

Cuando el espadachín estuvo a punto de ser vencido por Morfeo, el chirriante sonido de la puerta del puesto de vigía abriéndose, le despertó de golpe. ¿Y ahora quién demonios era? Como fuera el idiota de Sanji ya podía ir rezando por su vida.

Cruzó los brazos malhumorado y levantó una ceja esperando a ver qué excusa le iban a decir ahora. Más les valía que fuera buena. Pero su sorpresa llegó cuando vio a Robin entrando lentamente y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El peliverde decidió que era mejor esperar a ver qué movimientos hacia la arqueóloga, viniendo de ella todo era posible. Lentamente, Robin se sentó en frente del espadachín mientras le sonría misteriosamente. Esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

-Oe, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí onna? -Me estaba sentando, kenshi-san. –Le sonrió como si ya tuviera preparada la respuesta y prosiguió- ¿Acaso está ocupado este sitio? -No. –Le aguantó la mirada- ¿Piensas quedarte? -¿No puedo? Que yo sepa esta es una zona común y el barco es de todos.

Zoro refunfuñó al ver que ella tenía razón y suspiró al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin argumentos. Como siempre que hablaba con ella.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces. –Pensaba hacerlo. –Sonrió aún más- Además… En la parte de abajo hacia mucho calor. –Robin se agarró la camiseta y la empezó a mover un poco con tal de darse aire- No era justo que tú tuvieras un ventilador para ti solo mientras que nosotros teníamos uno para todos.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro no pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa de la morena por primera vez. Llevaba una camiseta lila de tirantes, que no dejaba de mover y se le empezaba a enganchar al cuerpo pese a sus esfuerzos; mientras que en la parte de abajo llevaba una falda negra corta, extremadamente corta para el gusto del espadachín.

La miró un poco más descaradamente fijándose en como juntaba las piernas y en su cara colorada por las altas temperaturas. Con cuidado, Robin se hizo una coleta agarrando todo su largo pelo negro azabache, liberándose así del sudor que le empezaba a producir. Zoro seguía perdido en la arqueóloga, no quería ni parpadear.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por el cuello de la pelinegra, la cual ahora había cambiado la posición e intentaba darse aire con aquella mini falda. El espadachín se movió un poco en su asiento, intentando fijarse en otro casa, cualquiera tontería le servía. Desgraciadamente, sus instintos le traicionaron y posó su ojo derecho en los pechos de Robin. Gran error. Notaba como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse al ver como su camiseta estaba completamente enganchada y que sus pezones empezaban a hacerse notar.

-¿Kenshi-san? -¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Zoro movió un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirarla Robin sonrió de esa manera extraña y prosiguió a contestar- Decía que si allí te llega el aire. –P-Pues… -Se concentró en el ventilador- La verdad, ya no. ¿Lo has movido? -Ya hace un rato. –Rió por lo bajo al ver que no se había dado cuenta o que había estado pensando en otras cosas.- ¿Lo pongo como antes? -Déjalo, da igual.

Pasaron un rato sin decir nada, la situación empezaba a ponerse tensa. El ventilador se había encargado de refrescar el aire pero ellos solo notaban como la temperatura iba aumentando por momentos. Cuerpos ardientes y mentes intentando ser controladas luchando en una batalla contra las hormonas, mala combinación.

La arqueóloga llevaba unos minutos mirando al peliverde descaradamente, cosa que empezaba a incomodarle.

-¿Podrías pasarme esa botella de agua, kenshi-san? –Zoro la cogió y se la lanzó, preguntándose el porqué no había usado su habilidad para cogerla ella misma, pero restándole importancia.- Gracias.

Contestó con un gruñido e intentó ocultar su rostro decepcionado. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de pensar que le miraba a él? Tan solo quería agua. Miró por la ventana intentando distraerse, pero recordó entonces que la persiana estaba bajada impidiéndole ver nada. Volvió su mirada hacia la pelinegra, quedando bastante sorprendido. Robin se estaba tirando el agua por todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿S-Se puede saber que haces?! -Todavía tenía calor. –Contestó tranquilamente mientras dejaba la botella vacía en el suelo- No te preocupes, no tardará en secarse. –A-A mí eso no me incumbe, onna. La pelinegra rió un poco y contestó tan calmada como siempre. –Me refería al suelo.

Zoro suspiró dándose por vencido, nunca podría ganarla con en el terreno de las palabras. Se recostó un poco mejor y entrecerró su ojo "intentando dormir", sin apartar de su campo de visión las vistas que ella le proporcionaba. Robin, que sabía que había acaparado toda la atención de su nakama, le imitó mientras adoptaba una postura más sugerente.

Cruzó las piernas subiendo levemente la falda, mientras movía las manos dándose aire y acomodando la camiseta. El peliverde no podía dejar de perseguir con su mirada las gotas de agua que empezaban su recorrido por su cuello, hasta que terminaban escondiéndose en sus pechos. El espadachín se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia abajo. Nuevamente error. También tenía el abdomen y las piernas llenas de agua, parecía que las gotas se divertían haciendo carreras para ver cual llegaba antes.

Robin movió las piernas y el pudo ver durante nos segundos su ropa interior, también invadida por esa sustancia. Zoro pensó que se debería sentir _mojada _por culpa del peso de la falda. No sabía cuánto y es que para ella, tampoco era fácil tener que aguantar el ver a Zoro únicamente con esa pequeña prenda de ropa.

-¿Zoro...?

El espadachín estaba tan concentrado en recordar cada parte de su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de que la arqueóloga llevaba rato llamándolo, ni si quiera de que lo hacía por su nombre en vez de por kenshi-san.

¿Darse cuenta? No. Él estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando que era esa agua que se deslizaba por su perfecto y bronceado cuerpo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
